Liquids Folly
by Noelani1
Summary: Okay finanly done some editing and even changed the title! Without further ADO! read on and review please!
1. Default Chapter

O_O look I re typed parts of this chapter. Elemental Angel gave me some pointers and did some editing for me. Thanks ^_^. Please read and review, be sure to make any suggestions if you wish and review! I love feed back! Noelani.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kain glared as his first born slowly kneeled before him and spread those enormous wings, which where slow to unfold and sounded wet and slick. Raziel glanced up at Kain through his black lashes. Kain felt his heart thump painfully. He hated what he was about to do to his 'son' the pain and torment he was about to subject all his 'children' to. Not that he was all that close to them any ways, but still it was a painful process. Lord Kain would do as he saw fit. He just hoped it was the right thing to do. He snuffed these 'emotional' type feelings with the cold-hearted sense of 'duty' he had to save Nosgoth and do this was the only way. He was sure of it. He stood slowly and walked over to his first born who stood up and faced him. Ever the brave and utterly faithful one Raziel merely flinched a little as Kain walked around behind him. His wings retracted a little. The reaction showing he wasn't used to his wings being touched as Kain ran a hand over the strong membrane that was spread tight in-between bones that where hollow, and yet strong as stone. Bones that if evolution allowed would reached gigantic proportions, unfortunately Raziel was only going to see that age as he is now.  
  
There was a pause as Kain gathered his emotions and bottled them tightly, then there was a roar outside, thunderous and strange, Kain turned to face the doors. Those doors to the Sanctuary itself slammed open suddenly and in poured scores of saraphan, the last remaining scatterings of what had been gathered of all that was left of their sick and righteous groups. Their swords and spears already drenched with the blood of various clan members, Melchiahim's being the strongest of scents, owing to the fact they where easiest to slaughter. Kain roared in fury and killed the first ten to reach him as he struck time and time again - the Soul Reaver humming in malicious hunger as it took apart bodies and drank the soul of each saraphan that fell hard to his knees. Kain felt a heap of them pile on him, he gave an upward heave and they flew, only to be killed by the vampire who had taken flight. Raziel kept one is his arms and aimed the dead body at more humans and was sure he killed at least a few as the body slammed downwards into a small group who where aiming bow and arrows at him.  
  
Turel almost slipped in the mass of entrails and blood that was staining the aged floor. He conjured a spell to reflect most of the blows coming his way. Then he leapt at the saraphan, using his claws and fangs as weapons as he came short handed on actual hand held weaponry. His talons drew both blood and screams, he was, or felt like, a blood god. To his left his brother Zephon twisted the head of one right round so it was facing the other way. He then used that body to knock down oncoming saraphan and then ripped the heart of another strait out of the chest cavity, he held it high as it burst into flames, causing it's heartless body to do so as well. Dumah swung his mace, he was near the weapon wall when this began so took his pick of the weapons at his disposal. The mace connected with the head of a man and smashed in the skull till it was nothing more than mere pudding. Dumah threw a sword to Rahab who was doing well - with the sword though he went through the crowd of now swarming saraphan. Raziel swooped out of the horde, using his claws as rakes and splitting open the skulls of the man he zoomed over, only to pull up sharp and come again. Raziel felt a sword miss his wing by mere inches so he spun and grabbed it, taking the broad weapon up into the battle.  
  
Melchiah was the first to fall, his skin peeled off by a mace that just missed his skull. He howled in agony. The first time in a millennium that he had felt the infliction of pain and the blood rushed down his back. Kain roared in answer fighting his way to stand by his youngest, only he got there and Melchiah was having himself speared to the floor. Zephon was the next to go, his slaughter stopped as a saraphan sliced the vampires body open with his jiggered sword, Zephon choked on blood as his innards spilled onto the ground and he faded, the wound unable to heal as most of the insides where out. Rahab was set on fire with a flamethrower, and collapsed only to be staked as well. Dumah was torn down as a stake was driven through the chest and paralysing poison darts blown from bows struck him. Turel found himself being struck by his own magic as a particularly strong blast of energy was rebounded off several swords a lined to make a mirrored surface. Turel looked down to find on side if his body dangling from a fine thread of skin. He slumped to the ground in shock and tried to pull himself together. That proved difficult and he sunk into blackness before he could do so effectively enough to heal.  
  
Raziel was struck to the wall - spears pinning the inexperienced flyer, He torn his membranes as he struggled to pull free. A lead warrior stepped forward and stuck the fallen first born with a bludger hammer and swung again and again, shattering the spin and bones. After a while Raziel hung limp to the wall by his wings alone, but unable to support his weight in such a position the membranes tore and he fell in a heap.  
  
Lord Kain, in a fury unmatched by anything that had or still lives on the lands of Nosgoth. A hell came down upon the men, woman, old warriors and young trainers all tried to bring down the master vampire on his throne. The slayers sprang forward as a wave of beautiful movements, their attempts though proved just as useless. Though nothing prepared the men and woman for the battle that single vampire gave them. He was an army all on his own, the clans having been destroyed from the inside by slaves who had turned against them. The land of Nosgoth was in flames but those fires seemed like tiny licking flames in comparison to the furnace of rage contained in the master vampire's power. The soul reaver was lapping up blood and souls as Kain cut the crowd down to half as more saraphan spilled in through the now broken windows. Kain felt an small arrow bounce off his back, not able to penetrate the tough exoskeleton he had evolved. Then a huge arrow the weight and size used to bring in whales slammed into the vampire Lord and pinned him to the throne. Kain tried to remove it, seeing the ballistic catapult used to launch the missile arrows being loaded with another one. Kain struggled against the still oncoming men; he gripped the soul reaver in his hands, still killing.  
  
Kain felt his strength fade for the first time in centuries, He saw his remaining worshippers and clan members coming in to fight the army, He watched as two Razielim darted straight towards him to removed the huge arrow. The high priestess of Razielim, suffered the same fate as her Lord, being impaled to the pillar of conflicted. The younger Razielim was so shocked he barely blinked as a sword sliced off his head. Kain roared angrily fighting to get free, a sort of desperation giving him extra strength. He clawed at the firmly holding arrow and after a fruitless struggle slumped a little. In no way defeated totally.  
  
The battle was written into textbooks for future generations. The last remaining worshippers, too young to fight yet but old enough to understand that the empire had been over thrown in this last battle. Wives would be without husbands and children with out fathers, men without wives and infants no mothers. Many had died in the battle. The last worshippers made sure the sanctuary remained as it was, securing the vampire lord's in crypts far below the surface, traps and tricks where put up to discourage tomb raiders and robbers. The bodies of clan members deposited in a tomb above the sacred crypt to keep people out. Clan flags, gold and treasures where all stored in a enormous vault. Warp gates closed and entrances sealed for good. The worshippers faded into the past. The truth of the battle soon became tales, tales became legend, legend became myth and all was lost to the sands of time.  
  
Many years later an ice age would come and save Nosgoth as it floated to join other lands. Time changed and shifted the land. The sanctuary became ruins and the pillars fell to the now regrown earth. Many animals evolved and changed from gigantic monsters of teeth horns and fangs into smaller hairy and eventually the first ape appeared along with it's later descendants, then the hairless ape, the first human. The Sanctuary itself became a mountaintop in the wilderness of the Himalayas. A lost legend in the tales of time. 


	2. TombRaiding

Yay! More help from Elemental Angel and some fixed chapter for you all  
  
Noelani  
  
TombRaiding.  
  
Men scurried around the base. Liquid sat silently in wait. He hoped for the lives of his men they had managed to find the Tomb. The mountains of the Himalayas forming the perfect hide away from government eyes. Liquid looked down at his scarred chest, contemplating the use of these discovered beasts in their bid to build better armies.  
  
" Sir!" Came the excited voice of young employee Ms Emily Jicarilla. She was wearing her scrubs uniform the labs made crucial to wear. He looked over at her beautiful face. " We have entered the Tomb!" She smiled. She was quite amazing for a girl no more than sixteen years of age. Her skills in translating any ancient language and finding things was unsurpassed by any expert in the same field for more than eighty years and that was why she had been kidnapped and taking into military custody. Liquid kept the gentle girl under control by threatening her family members lives if she tried to get back to them or even rang them.  
  
Liquid grinned dangerously and nodded. He grabbed his cloak and slipped it on and followed the petit women down a myriad of tunnels and lab rooms, all built into the mountain underneath the great monument that had been forced to grow into a mountain due to earth quakes, volcanoes and such. A dinosaur skeleton leered in a nearby wall. Liquid just smiled and passed it by.  
  
In the tomb it was far more spacious than Liquid had expected, seven huge stone sarcophaguses lay side by side, the air was stale and held the weight of royalty on it. Liquid turned to the new and young 'employee'. " You have much more information from the texts yet?" He asked as she fumbled for her notebook.  
  
" Yes sir." She said in her whispery sweet voice.  
  
" Well?" Liquid turned and walked to the crypts and circle each of them. There was writing all over the top of them, He waited around the corner of the middle one, the longest and largest of the coffins.  
  
" Well sure as far as I had decrypted - the Middle one belongs to the ancient Lord and the six smaller ones are of his sons. We have not yet deciphered names yet as it is difficult to read the script that is written in blood of a species we cannot yet identify." She spoked hushed - as though frightened something will crawl out of the crypts and eat her.  
  
Liquid nodded to the men and they stepped forward to the sides of the middle grave. Each man had a crow bar and a forklift was brought in. Once the crowbars had lifted the stone the simplest inch upward the chains secured the smooth and shiny black limestone to the forklift and it was lifted up. Liquid felt his breathe catch - expecting a small shrunken skeleton to prove all their research and hard work wrong. Instead there within the half darkness lay a huge man. Liquid gazed over the mans huge muscular chest and strong legs with the three talon hands and two clawed feet. The hair was white and long and shiny - not dull. His lips still dark and the veins still prominent. Emily stepped forward and took out her light pen and bent over the body, being short she had to lean almost in to the crypt to reach the mouth. Liquid's grin widened as he saw the large fangs and the serrated teeth. Emily gasps as her finger came out wet with saliva. Liquid laughed.  
  
" Leave the others closed for the moment and get the Latin spells prepared. Hurry and make the deciphering Emily - I don't have time to play. I want to raise a much strong and more equip army of genomes and these guys will be our donors. Once we learn all we can and resurrect them!" Liquid watched satisfied as his workers scurried away.  
  
Liquid watched as the people crowded around the casket, There was also an artist visually recording ever little detail of the sarcophagus and the lid, the body the where taking out and the cloths and sword that was found in there with the great man, the artist was very good with detail, he was completely blind and used his fingers and keen senses to feel the body and draw what he felt. Once the little blind Korean man had been removed with his pictures Liquid signalled for the men to removed the body from it's crypt. Further study of the images and the body of the man would hopefully add to an understanding before they fully aroused this giant.  
  
Now the man was taken out of his grave it was clearer than before that he measured eight feet and a half tall in their measurements. The hair fell of the shoulder it had been on and dangled waist length to the floor as the six men lowered the body onto a hospital like gurney and the scientist wheeled him away. The boss followed but stopped as a tall shadowy man came out of the ink black stains all over the place where the light from the labs and torches didn't penetrate.  
  
" What is it Vamp?" Liquid asked the immortal man as he came to stand beside Liquid, the far younger, but far stronger and clever enough man. " Something tingling your spider sense again?"  
  
" Do not mock the senses of a vampire." Vamp said solemnly but with anger. " I know what the beasts are." He swept his hand to indicate the bodies lying within their caskets. " They are not just vampire like I and others on the streets out their they belonged to a race stronger and more evolved then we are today, and possibly more powerful than any that will ever be seen in later life." Vamp shuddered inwardly. " You could be making a grave mistake. A mistake that could do more than just destroy you and this base."  
  
" Good, the perfect donors for building the army of genome soldiers, and don't worry about them, they where taken down once. Any trouble we'll taken them out again." Liquid smiled. " If all goes to plan they won't have a say in any of it either." Liquid smiled.  
  
Vamp left, shaking his head. You just can't bring an Emperor back into a world and think he'll fall at your feet. Vamp went down to watch the scientist. If the Lord awoke Vamp wanted to be present. Though he knew somehow he just might miss it. 


	3. The Lord and Raziel

^_^ I'd just like to say thanks again to Elemental Angel for helping with this chapters editing and helping me make the right changes. I hope you all like the improvements. ^_________^ If you want your story edited or proof read I would suggest sending them to Elemental Angel.  
  
Noelani  
  
The Lord's Resurrection  
  
Kain was dormant - floating on an endless sea of dreams and emotions that where not entirely familiar to him. No anger of fear or grief - just tranquillity and peace. His mind resting silently whilst his body was on the move. What had made him jerk and quake? He did not know - why a human male was now leading - no wheeling him, weak and helpless into a bright white room. Everything seemed wrong to Kain. As Lord he knew every rock and stump within his borders and lands. Knew the tales and legends. He, himself, even starred in much of the traveller's campfire songs. Which was no surprise seeing as he was almost godlike. Now though, Kain was at a complete lose as he opened his pale yellow eyes and moved his head a little to see what had him suspended in the air. It was a flat metal bed, something Melchiah and his clan may have created if they had been able to make smaller wheels and bolts. Kain growled a little and tried to sit up, his body did not respond to his mind command. That caused Kain to growl again.  
  
" Sir, can you hear me?" Came the voice of the human above him. Must be a worshipper, Kain thought aimlessly looking for something familiar to look at. The man had to be in his early forties and was looking excited over Kain. Not accustomed to humans asking him questions Kain glared steely back. " He's coming to Anne!" The man seemed excited. " His heart rate has picked up to ten beats a minute people!"  
  
" Sure he is awake?" Came a female voice. Kain moved to look at this woman too, late twenties and carrying a child no more than a month. Kain turned his head again. His neck felt stiff and he was still a little groggy but that meant little to him, being unable to fully sit up was annoying, he was now able to crunch his abdomen up enough to see hi feet, but that was it.  
  
" Yes." The first voice said then the two looked down at Kain.  
  
" Hi there." Came the woman's voice again, leaning into Kain's still sleep - fogged eyesight. " I'm Doctor A R Jankins. You can call me Anne." She said. " With me is Doctor J Ed Thompson or Johnny. Is there anything we can get you?" She asked courteously. " I know you're not accustomed to this treatment but be aware that you'll need our help for the moment." She smiled nicely. " You have been asleep for a very long time and your's body may need a moment or two to adjust to this time and environment, so please stay calm and we'll see to your comfort immediately"  
  
" He's got DNA!" Came a voice from the next room.  
  
" What?" A group of mused voices sung out.  
  
Kain starred up at the ceiling, white and smooth. Where am I? he thought for a bit. And what in the lords name of Nosgoth is god damn DNA?. Meanwhile Johnny called some men to help sit the vampire Lord up. Although he hated feeling so weak, but he didn't protest as they pushed him up so he could see everything and started doing strange things to his arms and legs with tiny metallic and glass objects. Anne came to face him again. " Now listen to me carefully - we're going to have to feed you then run some tests, when we get you to your sleeping quarters, you'll need little more rest for your biological clock to re set itself properly. First things first though. would you like a shower or bath to help wash the sleep and aches away?" She asked as though Kain were a child. He was far from being that young, but didn't have anything better to do so Kain nodded and tried to make sense of the surrounding environment. He was pushed after the woman. He struggled a first to walk but after a few moments got the hang of it again and strided after the woman, he may be lost, confused and very hungry but he wasn't going to act meek as well. He was Lord Kain after all.  
  
Past countless rooms and windows - he went, unable to comprehend most of it until he came to a window where people where leaning over Raziel. Whose face was the only real unscarred part of the beaten body. Kain knew from a memory that the eldest had more than his double spin splintered and shattered. Kain wondered if that was what the strange human where looking at. The eldest of six was lying with strange instruments over his face and seemingly inside his mouth. Kain found his voice and asked Anne, " What is happening to him? My first born Lieutenant?" Kain gripped her shoulder to make her answer.  
  
" Don't worry sir, they're still trying to revive him." Anne said and tried to keep moving. Kain though wanted to know what reviving she meant so he watched. He frowned and watched as they placed to metal things on either side of the pale chest. They seemed to avoid the wings which drooped in odd angles, Kain suddenly felt the pulse of energy and watched amazed as Raziel's body arch into the two metal plates - then go still again. A man felt the vampire neck and shook his head, which caused them to do it again. Kain growled  
  
" What are they doing?" Kain yelled. He felt angry - only he could punish his lieutenant like that. " Why is he like that?"  
  
" Your son is dead, we're hoping to revive him though. You've been alive for more than a month being feed through the stomach and we don't know how long it would take to awaken you sons.. this one is in need of intensive care for injuries he had sustained in the last battle you put up. Well that's what our sources say. Don't worry, Raziel won't feel a thing, local anaesthetic will keep him in shock if he revives long enough." Anne took Kain to one of the lower levels of this place and had him isolated into another of those white rooms in which Kain felt very alone. His memories came back to him in segments of broken pictures. Soon some one wheeled in an very odd looking silver thingy that made a weird squeaky noise and the human gave Kain fresh blood to drink from it. Kain was soon asleep again. Not aware of the drugs that had been slipped into the warm red fluid to sedate him quickly.  
  
Biology Scientist slipped into the room and finished their tests.  
  
Liquid laughed at the image on camera. " It'll take a while for the vampires to realise their drinks are laced with drugs." He walked back over to the centre control table and picked up a chart. " How's the resurrection of the other coming along?"  
  
" Not good sir, he has taken a total of three hours to revive and that's with the ancient spells and our equipment working together." Answered the head scientist who looked to be at least in his eighties.  
  
" No matter, we'll have him strengthened soon enough. He slightly small than the others in build and height, so maybe he was the youngest."  
  
Vamp frowned from the corner. " We won't know for sure until we have those bloody scripts deciphered" Vamp didn't let his unease show in his voice.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm getting Jicarilla to decipher the code for us." Liquid smiled maliciously. " She'll do it happily." Liquid sniggered to himself.  
  
Vamp turned away in disgust. He moved out of the room and went back down into the medical ward where the humans in their scrubs where rushing around a room in which they where attempting to stand the winged vampire up. He had apparently awoken without any rest and was struggling to get at the men who prodded him, though to weak because of the centuries of rest in death and no food. Vamp watched a while then walked in to have a closer look. The casts from where broken bones had been reset had been thrown off if fright and the winged one snarled helplessly as a sling was swung under his body. Other wise he would have crumpled to the ground, his freshly healed bones not up to taking any pressure, this was proven when the vampire cried out in pain as one the wings snapped again.  
  
" Get back mortal or you will be begging for death to deliver you!" The winged vampire growled as one of the scientist stepped towards him with what they termed the 'auto feeder' that was designed to feed each of the races of beings a certain type of food. " I am Raziel, first born of Kain's lieutenant and I will not be defied!" The other wing shot outwards from the sudden burst of anger. Vamp shook his head as they had to tranq the ancient being. Raziel whimpered angrily almost inaudible and slumped into the arms of the men in front of him and the sling was hoisted so he was a few inches off the ground so his wings would not annoy him and his legs took no weight. Raziel blinked through the haze was blackness, which swam into his view sickenly dizzying to his senses. He glanced very briefly at the vampire watching them and then closed his feral yellow eyes.  
  
Vamp decided to help the men as they prepared the being for a clean up and the 'force' feeding process by the machine directly bumped blood into the stomach of the vampire. Vampires had a small stomach, only able to digest liquids and small amounts of human foods. I hope Liquid knows what he is bringing back into this already twisted world, Vamp thought as he surveyed the large talons and unique muscle build up of the vampire who rested peacefully now. The head supported by a stand put there for that reason alone Vamp decided he'd check up on these vampires through the elders of the Night World and those who ruled the House Of Erebus. Maybe his superiors had more on these ancient vamps. He knew Marius and Armand would find this new interesting as it meant that there were vampires older than Akasha and Enkil. 


	4. The Test and Healing is Almost Over

Exercises and Learning.  
  
Melchiah felt himself being sat straight up, his back allowing itself a double pop before settling in this new position. Melchiah opened his bright green eyes, the world around him bright white and humans scuttling around him like fleas on a sick camp dog. He shook his head slightly. Fear of the un known he was facing began to show as the vampire shrank away from a sharp looking instrument pointed at the crook of his arm. The human holding the strange apparatus leaned forward some more only to find him self being backhanded away to a 'safe' distance.  
  
" You are quite safe Melchiah." Came the deep voice of Kain from the doorway. He just walked in, walking over as Melchiah flashed his fangs at the next young man to try and poke him, Kain had learned so far those tiny instruments that extracted blood where called 'needles' he didn't quite understand their full purpose but knew from reading that they where both good and bad. Melchiah looked up at him, terror hidden beneath a wave of curiosity. " Nothing will befall you whilst I'm here." Kain reassured in a whisper and patted his youngest on the back. The skin no longer flaked thanks to the humans genetic enhancement therapy, what ever that was supposed to mean to Kain himself.  
  
Melchiah couldn't remember the time when the Father was close or in any way comforting or nice like this but there was one time when the brothers could talk to Kain as sons would a father and not as lieutenants to a Lord. Melchiah struggled to talk, and after a few tries gave up completely and just nodded his understanding to Kain.  
  
" I'm told they will put you to sleep so you can heal quicker and more fully, than you'll have a chance to have a wash and feed without the assistance of that machine." Kain pointed to the strange device in the corner of the room. " I'll be back to check on you." Kain turned to leave, Melchiah grabbed his arm, a little hesitant in case of Kain's wrath but he had to know. He looked up at Kain and tried to reach with his mind, it didn't work.  
  
Kain watched the Pale greenish eyes search his face and smirked. " Your brothers are fine Melchiah. Now rest." Melchiah let go and let the humans' probed and poked him, calmer now than before.  
  
Kain walked to the other end of the hospital rooms. Raziel was still hanging on the sling, but had more muscle function now that some of the bones had healed and grew strong again due to high levels of calcium being introduced to his blood mix. That along with proteins for muscle and a daily exercise that involved the tiny worker Emily who stretched and pulled Raziel's arms legs and wings before letting him stand a few hours being supported by the sling. Raziel was having his teeth looked at by a specialists Kain had learned was called a 'orthodontist'.  
  
Emily at the moment was measuring Raziel's wings, they had grown whilst he healed, another reason for extra calcium. The wings where much bigger than before. " twelve feet in total length each," muttered Emily as she calculated with the tiny hand held contraption.  
  
" Raziel, you look well." Kain leaned on a wall nearby. The others jumped, not having heard Kain come in, Raziel hardly reacted, he had heard Kain's entry.  
  
" I feel well." The reply was simply, but filled with joy, such a childish emotion.  
  
" Emily," Kain waited till she looked at him. " Is his exercise going to change soon?" Kain felt mildly curious about this. His own exercise was mostly a jog or two, some with a group of humans.  
  
" Um, well, we're going to let him try some gliding as soon as he can walk without assistance, he's at ninety nine percent health now. He should be able to sprint within a week." She said trying not to look away, but she did. Not even Vamp was able to out stare this guy.  
  
" Good. Raziel I want you to be patient, you will taste the skies soon enough, for now make sure you follow the exercises and the plan carefully, I don't want no accidents." Kain swept out of the room with that, moving to check on the rest of his brood before going down to the computer levels where he sat quietly on a seat and studied the computer scree. Vamp came and sat near him.  
  
" You really want to learn how to use the net?" The Halfling asked in wonderment.  
  
" Yes, I been told it's the fastest way to learn what I need to know to survive this technological world." He watched as Vamp did something funny to the computer and sat forward to read everything.  
  
" Well this program your in is an sort of dictionary - you remember what that was - this will let you know everything about anything you need to know about. so knock yourself out." Vamp walked away and let the ancient Lord have the computer to himself.  
  
Emily frowned and pulled the wing out gently, she did this over and over until Raziel relaxed each time, then she would massage the membrane and bones with a soft cloth. She dipped the cloth into the special oil full of proteins needed for strength in the skin itself, an oil that would have to be washed off later so it' didn't dry out the fragile membrane. She rubbed the oil in circles slowly, letting the warmth soak in. The vampire shuddered at the sensation but was used to the warmth and found he enjoyed the simple cloth against the sensitive skin of his wings, like being tickled with a feather from and owl, soft and light.  
  
" Why do you do this?" He asked, she really hadn't answered any of his questions with other people in the room, but they where alone in here. He watched her bend and stand again, rubbing the oil into this new spot. He felt the warmth spread through him again.  
  
" It is so your wings will grow and become strong without taking nutrients from you body which needs to heal. Once your bones all correct themselves you will no longer need the funny tasting blood or our exercises." She smile rubbing the last uncovered pat of the wing. Then she moved to the next. " And now that you and your brothers have been made invulnerable to water through our gene therapy, you can soon enjoy a good long soak or swim in the heated pool." She smiled at him warmly and moved to the inside of his left wing. Here she used a soft sponge to rub the oil into the membrane. Stimulating the blood flow to the very edges of the membrane. She went quiet letting him think about this information. He was silent in return. She moved to the right wing and was extra careful around the scars on the membranes. The tissue of those ancient battle scars very sensitive to touch of any kind. He trembled again. Emily smiled and placed the bucket out side the door.  
  
" You can't wait to get my pants off again huh?' He said with a smirk that made her blush.  
  
" I'll leave that to the cleaner then." Emily turned away and chuckled slightly as she left.  
  
Raziel felt his smirk grow wider; He had a feeling he was really going to enjoy being waited upon by this slip of a female child. After about ten minutes of silence Raziel began to hum an old tune to himself, bored as usual. As a Razielim he hated having no company. In this white and clean room - he felt very alone. So he whistled in hopes someone will come in. When that didn't work he choose to try and kick the wall, it was just out of his reach. " Damn!" Raziel yelled.  
  
A human man walked past with his hand tightly around a little girls writs, she was so tiny she might have been around four year of age, Raziel watched in interest as she kicked the guy sharply in the shin and pulled her tiny wrist free.  
  
" Hey you little brat!" The man shouted and went to grab her but she ran, Raziel chuckled and called her into his room. She didn't even pause at the doorway. She bolted over and dove behind Raziel, peering around his legs at the man who was unsure f how to handle this. " Excuse me sir, I'll just be taking -" He fell over as the fist smacked him in the jaw. Raziel grinned the more the guy tried to reach her the more danger he put himself in. After a few attemps the soldier left with a broken jaw and black eyes. The little girl looked up smiling.  
  
" Tank you." She said sitting at his feet.  
  
" Whats you name?" Raziel asked her.  
  
" Julie, Julie Coffy." She said her tiny pink mouth forming the words, her bronze skinned face surrounded by golden curls. " Like the dink only not spelt de same."  
  
" You can spell can you?" Raziel asked her watching the dark blue eyes stare at his clawed feet.  
  
" Jus me name, J U L." She counted it off her little chubby fingers as she spelt it out slowly. " How old are you?" He interrupted.  
  
She held out her hand with three fingers up. " Four!" She shouted happily.  
  
Raziel grinned and bent over the edge of the sling to pick her up, she was very light and wrapped her little fingers around his claw once he sat her on the post he normally used to rest his head when he was asleep. She grinned happily and Raziel entertained himself with her in a game of 'I spy' for hours before she started asking him questions. His age and name although she had difficulty pronouncing it. Emily came back in wheeling a chair to take him to his wash when she stopped to watch them.  
  
" Are you an Angel?" tiny little Julie asked cradled against his chest in his arms.  
  
" No." He answered with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.  
  
" Can I call you daddy?" She asked again.  
  
" Well..." Raziel was stumped, he hadn't counted on this question. He would have preferred she asked where babies come from. He would have said from rainbows or cabbage patches. He couldn't see the harm in it. " Okay." He said.  
  
She giggled and smiled in return, the vampire felt this was a good reward. He had never held a child before so he was quit enjoying it now. She was getting tired now, he could hear it in her heart beat. So she asked him more questions. "Daddy, When we get to heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay? Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings? An' do ya think tat god could use another Angel. to help pour out the rain?" She hummed a little.  
  
Raziel closed his mouth, he didn't have answers to those questions. She didn't want any, she was singing to her little self. The vampire tried to dry his misty eyes. Emily grinned. The other brothers hadn't shown any interest in the child when she was placed before them. This test was one of the situations stimuli. Emilyknew that Liquid, Kain and various Scientist where watching and tking notes. Only Rahab and Melchiah had shown any desire to protect the child from the soldier. Zephon had reacted violently to both humans. Turel and Dumah paid no heed to her what so ever. Raziel was actually whipping tears and allowing the child to pull open his mouth so she could touch his fangs. Little Julie was also a test subject but she was from a different ward. An elfin child. Emily watched as the two fell into silence. Julie fast asleep and Raziel resting his head on the stand so he too could rest a little.  
  
Emily walked in and didn't bother poking him, he knew she was there. " It's time to wash off that oil." She said as the vampire looked over at her.  
  
" I'm not leaving her." He said simply, clutching the child closer, then chuckled to himself. " I'm so soft."  
  
" Well not everybody is as they seem. I'll let you bring her if you like, or ." Emily walked over to the hidden cupboard and pulled down the hidden medical bed. Then she walked back and waited for Raziel to hand over the girl. Raziel ignored Emily's outstretched arms and hoped off the lowering sling. He walked over to the bed and tucked the child in under the white blankets. He then lowered himself into the wheel chair and allowed himself to be taken down to the showers and washed. He never minded the showering. It was relaxing.  
  
Liquid smirked slightly as the vampire was lead back into his room and dried then put back into the sling. " He's gentle."  
  
Kain looked up from his book on marine biology. " Yes he is, always has been. Towards children some women and his clan." Kain shrugged. " I tried beating it out of him once but he just set free several slave children into his chambers where they where safe." Kain shook his head. " I have three compassionate son and three emotionless. Can't have everything."  
  
Liquid laughed and turned away from the screen. " I'm going to have semen collected from you and yur sons soon. Is it possible they'll submit without too much trouble?" Liquid waited for a reply.  
  
Kain flicked the last page over, replaced the book and took the next one before answering. " Zephon will resist. Turel and Dumah won't pay attention as long as it's done quickly. Raziel will give over easy, same as Rahab and Melchiah. Why do you need it for any way? We are incapable of procreating." Kain looked up from his bean back near the bottom shelves of the bookcase. Liquid seemed to be pondering his answer.  
  
" It's all part of the research. In our bid to understand you and your brood better, whilst letting you to understand us humans far better as well." The young man went into thought again.  
  
Kain shrugged. He didn't much care about interacting with these humans. They unnerved him a little with their technical capabilities. He had even had the pleasure of have a tank almost run him down once. Kain shrugged again to himself and settle to read about Physics. Whilst Liquid arranged a semen collection to commence in four hours. 


	5. Flight, Stolen and Escaped

Flight, Stolen and Escaped.  
  
"Alright, every one hold your positions. Relax Raziel your launch will commence in twenty minutes." Liquids voice cut off, leaving Raziel with his wings shut tight against his body which was crouched in take off positive. His immortal heart literally beating faster than it ever had in Raziel's long life. He licked at his lips nervously listening as the 'rocket launcher pad' beneath him gathered energy. The winged vampire felt the pad lower a couple of inches to build the pressure. This was to be his first ever flight.  
  
" Stay strong Raziel." Kain's voice soothed him from over the intercom. Kain's command was simple and it made Raziel relax himself.  
  
" The massive arched door way slide back. Raziel admired the way the metal doors above him slide into their sheaths and he was equally amazed at the night sky that faced him. Instead of two large moons - there was one small one. Lots of stars and the air felt less thick then it was when Raziel remembered it.  
  
" Alright people, We are unleashing our missile, keep the chopper clear - this is strictly a practice run, if he looks to be in trouble net him and pull him to safety." Liquid sounded, as Kain seemed to think of something and pressed the button to speak again.  
  
" Raziel, I haven't flown before, but I suggest you let your instinct guide you through it, no thoughts just instinct." Kain let go as Raziel gave a nod in the direction of their alcove.  
  
There was a sudden shudder beneath, the missile vampire and he tensed his muscles. With a grinding of the gears the pad flung of it's holders and Raziel was lifted into the atmosphere with force enough to shoot him straight through the metal doors. Raziel gasped as the world shrunk away from him, his natural reaction was fear to this new experience and he forgot to open his wings. Then he began the plung down.  
  
" Sir, his frozen, no go on the wings, heart is going thirty beat per minute, man his scared to death Sir" a young officer reported what the others could already see on the screens in front of then. " Should I pull him out sir?"  
  
Raziel let his mind go blank, within the calmness he found there was already a deep knowledge of how to do this. Raziel straightened his body up so he fell straight like an arrow towards the green mined field around them. In the last minutes of contact Raziel opened his wings and twitched the flexible tips to direct his flight, up he soared with shocking speed, shooting straight under the chopper and out over the base. He flapped once to text the power, the wings made a dull throbbing noise through the air, but he soon discovered how to fly silently. He just started getting comfortable when a strong wind blew him in a somersault. One thing he hadn't thought about even though he had been 'briefed' on it. Wind. The control element up here. Raziel fumbled and had to perform a silly rolly in the air to steady himself before he hit a few telephone and communications poles.  
  
" Alright, give him the signal men, bring him down to ground level. I repeat, ground our missile." Liquid smirked as the camera showed the vampire twisting upside down and then back round. " He can fly alright for a beginner. "  
  
" It's a natural, but important response to our evolutions, the gift of instinct to use them." Kain said calmly.  
  
" Yes, I can see that now. Lets see how he handles landing." They turned back to the screen.  
  
" Affirmative sir, Signalling and ground missile Sir."  
  
Raziel rolled in the air when he saw the signal, a beam of red light was flasded again, they told him this part to, but they never told him it would piss him off so much. The feeling came from deep within, a roar erupted from Raziel as the red light flashed again. He spun deliberatly in the air and flew straight towards the chopper.  
  
" Sir, missile is heading straight at us! Sir, wait, we lost him, a dense cloud -" The chopper shook as though a hurrican hit it. A grinding of gears told them the back rotary blades had been destroyed.  
  
" What the hell is happening up them Typhon?" Liquid shouted as cries where heard over their intercom. A roar blasted as a human scream sounded. Kain smirked.  
  
Typhon turned in his cabin, his men where putting on parachutes and leaping out of the chopper. Typhon turned back to his front windsheild in time to the claws of the vampire and his folded wings. The mouth was full of razor sharp fangs now, the eyes glinting dangerously. Typhon shouted into the voice com on his head set. " He's attacking us, his taking apart the chopper!" Those where Typhon's last words as The vampire slammed a clawed fist right through the wind shield and crushed his head agains the side mirror. Raziel leapt of the pilot less chooper and flew out from underneath it as it slammed into the communtcations towers. He shot the last few hundred feet and killed the falling humans on impact, actually catching the last man by the neck in the air. The man struggled but Raziel crushed the neck with his jaws, drinking as he flew back up into the air. This was easy Raziel realised as the threat had been removed, and he began to calm down a little. He landed with a crash on the launching pad floor and threw the corps at the alcove windows.  
  
Liquid jumped as the body hit the windows with a thud. He turned to Kain. " I thought you said he was compassionate."  
  
" It doesn't mean you can piss him off and expect him to just - cool it or chill." Kain answered evenly. " I suggest next time you test the colour of your signals before you try that again."  
  
" Oh great, so red sets him off, like a fucking Bull." Liquid frowned. He PA the men waiting to escort Raziel back to his room. " I suggest you load a heap of tranq into this beast before approaching him, gentlemen - I repeat tranq before approach. Vampire is angry and dangerous." Liquid waited only a second.  
  
" That's affirmative sir."  
  
Raziel looked towards the door as it slide back with an electronic whinning. He heard the click of three different triggers and felt the peircings of three darts into his thigh. He knocked them out and advanced on the men. " Oh shit!" One of them said as the vampire closed the distant with great speed. " We need more! We need -" The man stopped shouting as the vampire collasped at his feet. The man sighed relieved a great deal. " Alright - lets move him out."  
  
Kain chuckled merrily at the scene. " Oh it's good to see my son up and himself again."  
  
" Yeah I'm glade we could return him to full health too," Liquid smirked and left the room fast walking up to his top scientist, a demon male. " David I want the progress report on the activation of the winged ones semen. To think our future armies could have the same strengths as this one! And the leader's his his top priority, but the first one to become breedable is going to be our first donor!" Liquid walked on leaving the scientist to it. He had no time for formalities.  
  
In the vents crawled a lean muscled man. " You reading this Otacon?"  
  
" Loud and clear Snake, is that thing they just flew real?" Otacon sounded awed.  
  
" Very much so by the sound of it." Snake murmured. " What is my objective?"  
  
" To get that monster into the white truck on bay three. We'll take him back to headquarters from there." Otacon said obviously reading from a piece of paper.  
  
" Oh great." Snake grumbled. " What it be like to live a normal life. "  
  
Raziel could still see, he tried to move his arm, it felt like a boulder was placed over him, or Dumah was siting on him. He couldn't get anything to response. Not even the part that classified him as a male in the first place. Suddenly the doctors pushing him flew out of his sight range. A new face in the same white garb came into his view and tied a black cloth over his eyes so the winged vampire could only smell the new Males scent. Raziel let go of his conscious then, giving into the warmth of the drug in his veins.  
  
" We haven't found him sir." The young man said nervously.  
  
Liquid yelled out in anger and kicked the bucket in front of him. " He has wings for Christ sakes - he could be anywhere - okay - shit - look keep an eye on headline, a sniff of a strange being reported I want him tagged and brought back in."  
  
" Yes sir!" They barely mad it to the door when a noise like thunder shook the base and a giant fire ball erupted.  
  
" Emergency, evacuate." The computer simulated voice sang out. " Chemical release, fire in weapons storage. Core implosion set on twenty minutes."  
  
" Crap." Liquid grabbed his laptop and fled.  
  
High up on a hill Kain and five of his sons stood watching. Zephon simlled at Melchiah, his claws hovering over the red buttons. Melchiah smirked an armed the next bomb with his remote. " Melchiah I have to hand it to you - you know things." Zephon said as he casually pressed the now green button. A second explosion shook the base below them.  
  
" Humans have not changed." Kain muttered.  
  
" Good." Turel laughed as he blasted a F14 out off the sky. He took aim of the next one.  
  
" Rahab, work this strange comtraption, lets get out of here and into this new world." Kain said leaning back in the room made by the small plane.  
  
" Right, no problem." Rahab pressed randoms buttons until they started rolling forwards.  
  
" If you don't kill us Rahab, I'm going get you a girl." Zephon laughed as Rahab barely pulled the plane up into flight in time.  
  
" You owe me then." Rahab answered from the front.  
  
Kain just smirked to himself, he watched a helicopter lift and take off the other way.  
  
Liquid arrived in Las Vegas early the next morning, fuming as he got in a black limo. Vamp looked at him from across the car.  
  
" They escaped huh?" Vamp said casually stating what he knew would happen.  
  
" Yeah, the eldest is kidnapped and the very next day I lose the lot as they decide to turn tail. I only have my data of the research left and that's it." Liquid growled. " It's back to the Hive in Raccoon city for us. Time for real work - and to tracking these assholes down."  
  
Vamp shook his head but didn't comment on it as they sat back quietly.  
  
Rahab crashed the plane onto a strip of what Kain had realised was a road. Kain leapt out and walked out in front of a vehicle.  
  
" Hey whats your deal man?" A human shouted out the window. " You incompetent or something? Move your ass before I roll over it."  
  
Zephon laughed as he climbed out. " Hey look feed time brethren of mine" He open the back of the vehicle. Rahab and Dumah slide open a large side door.  
  
Turel and Melchiah quickly jumped in the back to grab something to sup on too. Kain pushed the driver over and pressed on the pedal. He slit the drivers throat and called the blood to his mouth.  
  
" This is going to be interesting." The ex Lord said casting a spell to let the vehicle cruise by itself along the road. " Very Interesting." 


End file.
